


You Don't Have a Choice

by leftover_chaos



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Before Kris and Susie fall, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I've never written a fanfic before, It's like 1am oh wow, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This doesn't follow the Deltarune story, Whump, With maybe a happy ending, come join the "I love Jevil whump but there is literally none of it" club, give it a chance though? pls?, or descriptions, sorry I don't know what titles are lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftover_chaos/pseuds/leftover_chaos
Summary: What if the King had originally told Seam to outright kill Jevil instead of imprisoning him? Will Seam decide to kill his only friend, or risk losing everything else?In which the King decides he wants Jevil dead, and who better to do it than his only companion, the Royal Mage?This fic is mostly headcanons, and also my first fanfic I've ever written. Go easy on me please!Warning tags may be changed!





	You Don't Have a Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic goes off the fact that King told Lancer to kill the Lighteners because they were a threat to him. I would think that he would have the same mindset towards someone like Jevil too.
> 
> There isn't enough Jevil and Seam fanfics out there, so here's my little contribution.  
> Also DISCLAIMER: I don't own Deltarune or any of it's characters :>
> 
> Also, this is more of a prologue than the actual story, but still pretty important.
> 
> Enjoy!

Seam walked down empty hallway after empty hallway, claw lightly dragging against the wall as he walked, an occasional _thump_ sound resulting from his claw hitting a doorframe or window. He had been tending to his shop as always, speaking to the young King's son who stopped by every so often when he had been called to the Throne Room to speak with the King. This wouldn't have been so weird if it wasn't for one small detail. Usually when he was summoned to speak to the King, it was always along with the Royal Jester, too. This was due to the fact that most of these meetings involved planning entertainment for parties or for when the King was just plain bored. But this time, he was given no order to bring said Jester along. In fact, they had specified to _not_ bring him along. 

Seam couldn't think up any reason as to why he was being called so suddenly, though. And to go without Jevil. A spike of anxiety ran through his body, telling him the reason was nothing good. Picking at the seams of his fingers, he pushed the feeling down as much as he could. Even if it wasn't good, what was he to do about it anyways? Tell his King  _no_? Tell him that he doesn't want to go because he's a little nervous? That would get him punished for sure. So, he continued walking down the barren hallways of the castle, telling himself it was probably nothing important. But if the king personally called for him, he thought uselessly, it had to be something of at least a little importance. 

Finally arriving at the two giant doors separating the hallway and Throne Room, Seam shook off the last bit of nervousness he had, and knocked on the door. After a few moments, he heard the King's grunt of approval, and he opened the doors to the room and stepped inside. 

Tension was already in the air as soon as Seam stepped in. The King was on his throne, as per usual, but something was off about him. He seemed.. determined. Determined to do what, Seam might have asked himself if he hadn't internally jumped out of his fur the moment he caught sight of the King sitting there so intently. Instead, he spoke: 

"Your majesty, you wished to discuss something with me?" Seam said as he kneeled down to address the King. He hated being formal. Kneeling and talking politely with people weren't his thing. Especially after spending so much time with Jevil, he was a lot more comfortable talking casually; whether it was amongst strangers or friends, it just seemed more natural. He wasn't going to show disrespect towards his King, though. He already seemed mad enough about something else. 

"Yes. I called you down here to discuss an important matter with you." The king answered, straight to the point.

"May I ask what it is you'd like to talk to me about?"

"It's about your little friend. The Royal Jester? I'm under the assumption that you are aware of his recent.." The king paused to find a word that fit his mind. "Discovery.?" The King said almost cautiously. Yep. Seam was right. This wasn't going to be a lovely conversation. He needed to get this over with as best and as soon as he could.

"Yes, I am, your Highness." Seam responded quickly. "I don't know what's come over him. But I assure you it's nothing I can't-"

"I want you to kill him." The king interrupted bluntly. 

Seam's blood ran cold. He wanted him to _kill_ Jevil? Kill his only companion he's had since they were abandoned by the Lighteners? He didn't believe what he was hearing from his own King's mouth. He knew he was a menace, but to ask him to kill his friend? He stopped his thoughts and spoke up, "I'm sorry, your Majesty?"

"You heard me." The king stated. "He think's he _knows_ something. Think's he knows better than me." He practically snarled. "I want him dead." The King stood up from his throne suddenly, causing Seam to flinch. 

"If this is only about his recent behaviour, there's nothing I won't be able to fix! He's just misbehaving!" Seam responded. He didn't want one of his only companions to die. Especially not at _his_ hands. He couldn't do that to Jevil. He couldn't do that to _himself_. He had to convince the king otherwise, without angering him. "He has the mindset of a child, killing him isn't necessary! This is something that can be reversed easily!"  _Maybe,_ his mind not so helpfully supplied. Seam knew that whatever was happening to Jevil right now, it wasn't the Jester's fault. He knew it was the work of someone else, and it might not be reversed as easily as he said it could be. But as long as it kept Jevil alive, he didn't care what was true. The King wasn't a lie detector, right?

"Lies." The king snapped, bringing Seam out of his thoughts. "He's becoming dangerous. Damn, he's already become dangerous. I want him gone." He glared downwards at Seam. "So. What’s your answer, Royal Mage?” The King asked simply, raising his eyebrow. 

“I-you need to reconsider!“ Seam said instead, bringing a scowl to the King's face. He wasn’t going to kill his only friend. He wouldn’t even think about it. He _couldn’t_ even think about it.

“You are the only one with enough power to strike him down, you know.” The King reminded Seam. "You're bigger. Stronger. Physically and magically." The king looked directly at Seam. “Just think, the fate of all Darkeners rest in your hands." The King's finger gestured towards Seam. "Their safety rests on whether or not you can be rid of this threat.” Seam cringed at that word. _Threat_. Who was _he_ to declare what was a threat or not? 

“He isn’t a threat.” Seam spoke confidently, but a few strings of nervousness laced his words. Maybe he could make the King see reason, he thought. As silly as it sounded, Jevil wasn’t really much of a threat. Much less a threat who needed to be killed. He just spouted out odd statements every once in a while that nobody believed or understood anyways. They already thought he was a Fool as his title suggested, so Seam didn’t see the harm in letting him stay alive and get some help. Certainly a better alternative to _killing_ him. It wasn't even his fault it was happening. Maybe it was his logic thinking, or maybe it was the fact that he had grown very close to the Imp while working as the Royal Mage, but Seam didn't like this idea at all. The King already seemed too invested in this new idea, however. 

_“What."_ The King raised his voice and strode towards Seam, who backed up accordingly. _"Did you just say?”_  

“I- um,” Seam stuttered.

“I said want that insolent little vermin _gone_ , do you not understand me?" The King questioned angrily, continuing when Seam failed to respond.

"You don’t seem to realize just how much power I hold over you, do you? I'm not _asking_ you to kill the Jester, I'm _telling_ you to." The King demanded, renewed anger spread across his features. He stepped forward and grabbed the front of Seam's coat, hoisting him up to eye level. "Or do you care more about your little friend than you do for your own life?” The King asked. After a few beats of silence, the King dropped Seam and spoke more calmly, his facial features relaxed, but still tense.

“You know what you need to do." He stated simply. "Don’t even think about trying anything. If I find out you helped that _thing_ escape or hide, it’ll be more than your friend you’d be losing. Understand, Mage?” The King said as he stepped back towards his throne. Seam understood why the King wanted him to off the Jester himself. The Mage was stronger than Jevil, who was also stronger than the King. But despite that strength, the King still held a different kind of power over the two of them combined. He had Control. He had control of all the riches, supplies, and armies in the Kingdom. All ready to be taken away or used at the flick of his wrist. He could do anything he wanted. 

Seeing as the Mage remained unresponsive to his question, the King decided to sweeten the deal. “You know what, I’ll help you out. How does that sound?” He didn't wait for a response before continuing. “I expect you to be here same time tomorrow.” He waved at Seam to be dismissed.

“Yes, your majesty.” Seam said quickly before turning around and walking quickly out of the Throne Room.

“And remember,” Seam heard the King say joyfully behind him, “You don’t have a choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R! It will help my story out a lot!  
> Feel free to leave suggestions too! 
> 
> Also sorry if anybody seems OOC, I've never written character before
> 
> oh and check out my tumblr, leftover-chaos where my post and reblog fanart! (Mostly Jevil and Seam oriented works lol)


End file.
